Alma Saiyajin
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Una pregunta de su mejor amigo, hace que el pequeño Trunks piense en su relación con su padre. Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook


**Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook**

 **Palabra clave: único**

* * *

 **PROMESA**

— No me agrada esa tarea — exclamó el joven de cabello lila — no quiero — se quejó.

— Joven Trunks — soltó la tutora en forma de lamento — es parte de la currícula de clases, no podemos saltarnos.

El niño observó a su único compañero de clases y volvió la mirada a su tutora, frunció más el ceño, intimidándola — no lo haremos — sentenció — vámonos, Goten — le ordenó a su amigo, quien veía la discusión anonadado.

El menor hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del aula y siguió a su amigo hacia los jardines. Corrieron alrededor de la piscina un buen rato, jugaron con las mascotas del Sr. Brief y luego pidieron el almuerzo. Los dos niños comieron hasta hartarse y se acostaron en la hierba, observaban el cielo despejado.

— ¿Trunks? — preguntó Goten temeroso, casi susurrando.

— ¿Qué sucede, Goten? — lo observó, su mejor amigo estaba jugando con sus dedos.

Dudó un poco — ¿Qué es tener un padre? — le preguntó sin apartar su mirada de sus dedos.

Trunks no supo que responder. Su amigo nunca había conocido a su padre, había muerto antes que el naciera. Todos hablaban de él, pero supuso que no era lo mismo que vivir con él.

— No hagas caso a la profesora — le dijo — no tenemos que hacer esa tonta tarea.

— No es por la tarea — le indicó rápidamente — sólo quería saber cómo es tener un papá. Digo, tú tienes al tío Vegeta — mencionó, incorporándose y mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Trunks parpadeó un par de veces, se sentó sobre el pasto. Observó a su amigo, quien esperaba la respuesta. Se rascó el mentón, buscando dar una respuesta adecuada, trató de rememorar los momentos que tenía con su padre.

— Bueno, Goten, es difícil explicar eso — le contestó después de varios minutos — es genial pasar tiempo con mi papá — soltó una carcajada — quiero ser tan fuerte como él — se levantó del suelo — vamos a mi cuarto, Goten, juguemos y te dejaré escoger cualquier juguete para que te lleves.

— ¡Eso es genial, Trunks! — Exclamó el niño y corrió hacia la casa.

Trunks exhaló relajándose y siguió a su amigo a la casa. La verdad, tampoco sabía que responder a esa pregunta. ¿Qué es tener un padre?, ¿cómo se debería sentir ante eso? No tenía respuesta que dar. Desde que tuvo memoria, habían sido contada las veces que ha pasado con su padre y rara vez había tenido una conversación larga con él. Admiraba a su padre, quería ser tan fuerte como él lo era, por eso siempre entrenaba y buscaba perfeccionar su transformación antes de enseñársela.

Sabía que su padre no era como los demás. Cómo los que veían en la televisión o los que iban al parque acompañando a sus hijos y menos como los que vivían en el vecindario. Su papá era diferente en todas las formas posibles.

Jugó con su amigo hasta el atardecer, éste se despidió con alegría cargando un gran camión y volando hacía su casa. Fue directo a la cocina en busca de un aperitivo antes de la cena. Su papá se encontraba ahí, tomando agua.

— Hola, papá — le saludó, mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Como eras costumbre él respondió con un gruñido y siguió bebiendo su agua.

El chico sacó un pedazo de pastel y el pote de helado. Observaba disimuladamente a su padre — ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó Vegeta cortante.

Trunks se avergonzó de ser descubierto, dejó la cuchara de helado — ¿quieres un poco? — le preguntó.

— No me gusta el dulce — contestó, su mirada seguía fija y seria sobre su hijo — ¿Qué quieres? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Este domingo es el día del padre — le comentó tratando de sonar casual, pero la mirada atenta de su padre siempre lo intimidaba — ¿Quieres que te compre algo en específico? He juntado mi mesada por varios meses — comentó sonriente.

— No creo en esas tonterías — le respondió fríamente y volvió a tomar su agua.

— Claro — la sonrisa del niño se borró y comenzó a comer su helado.

— No deberías comer eso. Tu madre se molestara si no cenas toda su comida — le advirtió.

Trunks se comió de un bocado el pastel — no te preocupes, papá, recuerda que heredé tu apetito — comentó.

— Hmp — fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su padre.

— Papá — le llamó antes que salga de la cocina. Vegeta se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Trunks bajó el rostro, la mirada de su padre volvió a intimidarlo — ¿vas a seguir entrenando en tu cámara de gravedad? — Le preguntó tímidamente.

— Iré a bañarme — le contestó, su hijo actuaba raro — ¿Qué deseas?

— Podemos entrenar un poco, antes de la cena — le pidió.

— Terminaste con tus deberes — le preguntó, sabía que Bulma se molestaría si es que el chico entrenaba sin terminar con esas tontas tareas escolares — no quiero escuchar los gritos de tu madre.

Trunks rio por el comentario de su padre — no tengo deberes — le indicó — la profesora quiera que hiciese un tonto adorno por el día del padre, pero me negué — le contó cruzando los brazos, sonriendo altivamente.

Vegeta no supo que contestar ante eso, lo más seguro es que escucharía los quejas de Bulma cuando regresara de su trabajo. Le sonrió a su hijo — cámbiate, te espero en quince minutos dentro de la cámara — le ordenó.

El niño le sonrió a su padre y corrió a su habitación. Vegeta regresó a su cámara de la gravedad, tenía que ajustarla para que pudiese entrenar con su hijo.

Pasar ese tiempo con su padre era preciado para Trunks, hay veces creía que no tenía nada en común con él más que las peleas, a pesar que su madre decía que parecían dos gotas de agua. Se miró al espejo, cruzó los brazos y frunció más el entrecejo, sonrió de costado.

— ¡Trunks! — le llamó su padre.

— Ya voy — contestó saliendo por la ventana.

Entrenaron hasta que el niño cayó de rodillas al piso, respirando entrecortado y sudando profusamente — te dije que no soportarías esta gravedad — le reprendió su padre, apagando la máquina — aún te falta pensar antes de atacar.

— Lo siento, papá — le respondió agitado. Vegeta le pasó una botella con agua — gracias — bebió rápidamente.

Se sentó al frente de su hijo y bebió de su botella. — Mañana entrenaremos más — indicó.

— ¿Papá? — Preguntó mirando su botella, Vegeta lo miró fijamente — ¿Por qué eres diferente a los otros padres? — se sonrojó totalmente, avergonzado de formular la pregunta en voz alta. Quiso pedir perdón, pero su padre le interrumpió.

— No me compares con los tontos humanos — le contestó seriamente, mirándolo. Trunks levantó el rostro, encontrándose con la de su padre, a pesar de estar fruncida no había reprensión en ella. — Somos superiores a ellos, Trunks, somos una raza guerrera, perteneces a la realeza saiyajin y los saiyajines no necesitamos expresiones tontas — bebió su agua y lanzó la botella al tacho de basura — nuestros lazos se forman entrenando — le indicó — así como mi padre me enseñó a pelear, lo hago contigo. — Trunks sonrió ampliamente — siéntete orgulloso de llevar la sangre guerrera en tus venas.

— Si, papá — contestó inmediatamente. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas.

Padre e hijo dejaron la cámara de gravedad.

— Báñate, antes que tu madre llegue — le ordenó

— Si, papá — contestó, se elevó por los aires, pero se detuvo a mitad de su vuelo — papá, ¿podríamos ir al parque algunas veces? Pronto terminaran mis clases, he adelantado varios cursos, porque soy muy inteligente — mencionó rápidamente antes que su padre respondiese.

Vegeta gruñó, sabía que cuando una idea se le metía la cabeza era difícil sacársela, igual que a su madre — te llevaré a ese condenado parque cuando logres darme un golpe — le desafió, sonriendo soberbiamente.

— Es una promesa, papá — respondió emocionado e ingresó a su habitación por la ventana.

Trunks saltó en su habitación, emocionado. Sabía que su papá nunca mentía, si decía que lo llevaría al parque, él lo haría, porque su papá era el príncipe de los saiyajines y un príncipe siempre cumple lo que promete.

* * *

 **Volviendo al fandom para un gran reto de la pág. Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms por el día del padre.**

 **Ni bien pensé en la palabra que me dieron, pensé en estos dos. La relación de Vegeta y Trunks me parece interesante, además me derretí con su actuar ante M. Trunks, casi le construyo un altar, lo amé más que antes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
